Lost Uchiha
by Anactacia.mcFly
Summary: Sasuke decides to support Konoha in the 4rth Ninja War. On his way he meets a previous teammate of his... on the battlefield he encounters a relative of his... who is the Lost Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was still supplying the alliance's shinobis with his **kyubi** chakra. It felt powerful, strong, _safe_. The **juubi** was terrifying the whole battle area and caused the ninjas to retreat. Madara seemed to have noticed something none else had. His face was scared and excited the same time. It was then that the juubi charged an enormous tailed beast bomb. All the faces of the present people stretched and their eyes wide-opened. It was the end. The bomb was huge and its explosion orbit covered the valley. Everybody got ready to meet their lost beloved ones.

The unexpected was yet to come. All the closed eyes opened the moment a loud hollow was heard , which brought back horrifying memories to the konoha ninjas. There standing, tails hovering in the air, red chakra flowing out of each and every part of his body, was the kyubi all mighty and scary as they remembered. Naruto made it. He turned into the true form of Kurama. Adrenaline obviously ran through his veins and that creature longed to _kill. _Yet everybody could see that it wasn't possessed by his oh-so-legendary hatred. In his eyes was depicted the will to protect his comrades-they were Naruto's eyes whatsoever.

Kurama cut the chakra strings that connected to the other shinobis and this caused them to feel powerless. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, chakra rotating in high speed around the area of his teeth. Then the black and purple sphere formed and dared to compare to juubi's beast bomb. The compact was tremendous_. It was day, yet it turned into night. It was light, yet it turned into darkness. It was warm, yet it turned into cold._

Nobody could see or feel anything. It was like the eclipse of the sun. After a period of inhuman screams of both pain and anger, the cold retreated. Their eyesight somewhat fixed and everybody was staring stunned. Kurama was exhausted, barely able to stand on his feet. The juubi was beaten. Kurama stood up with all his remaining chakra, turned arrogantly his back to the juubi and stared down to the startled ninjas. Even then they refused to let their guard down. He was annoyed from their mistrust though he could justify them…he bowed his head and closed his eyes to the crowd. This caught them by surprise and confused them even more-if possible.

Cheers sounded from a place in the crowd. Sakura, Sai, Iruka, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee and TenTen were yelling passionately and clapping their hands together. The others were just looking. After a moment Sakura was heard loud and clear.

"Come on everybody, Naruto saved us!" kurama smiled at this

Some more hesitant claps were heard.

"The heck? Are you really going to go back to the old you's? Naruto is not the kyubi and he saved us. Why are you so _pathetic?_" they were shocked

Naruto spoke through the demon fox

"No, it's true I am not the kyubi. But I didn't save you. It was Kurama that did. The cheers shall be for him." A small giggle was heard from within.

The ninjas did somehow began to understand. A ghost of smile made its appearance in their faces. They realized-the war was over. Madara or Obito might not be dead yet, but it would be a piece of cake with their joined forces and _Kurama. _More and more claps were heard and the doubtful cheers got more intense and passionate. Everybody was now yelling and smiling at the fox. _He smiled. _He whispered to himself :"_Naruto… you rat…actually made it…" _and with it he returned the dobe his body and form.

Sakura ran to her _non-biological-brother _ and immediately let her green healing chakra soothe him. He was relieved and staring at the kunoichi

"Baka" she teasingly said

He smiled, closed his eyes and relaxed as she was taking care of him. It was nice to have friends. He wished his father could just see that he had made it. He had made it to become a hero, _the savior,_ even though he never thought of himself that way. He had managed to fight with the kyubi and get rid of its hatred. If only Naruto's two suns weren't gone…

_~She then run back to the medical tent~_


	2. Chapter 2

The will to meet their beloved ones was overwhelming the four hokages as well as the last Uchiha, though he would never admit it. They rushed through the trees in a pace none could reminisce keeping, even when alive. It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that there seemed to be a chakra-weak though- that was not to the center of the battle area. His eyes wide-opened when this chakra seemed to be _hers…_ no it couldn't be Sakura's. She was a medic nin and medic nins were never left alone, unprotected while the evolution of the battle was lying merely in their hands. He shook away this though and continued a few more stepps when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Karin's. He looked down at it and then back to her face with question painted all over his face.

"I'm pretty sure it's hers" she bitterly spoke, retrieving her hand and looking down.

Sasuke frowned. He couldn't believe it was actually her-he didn't want to. He dind't want to see her right now. He didn't know what to say. Maybe after the war was over it would be easier. Maybe after she saw that he was back…

But there was no time. She probably was injured and he quickly removed the thought of her being ambushed by enemies.

"Kuso" he muttered. "You go on ahead… I'll catch up later" he ordered to the kages as he fled.

The 4 hokages as well as the other members of the squad seemed to wonder what just happened and turned their faces to Karin who was the only one seeming apathetic to Sasuke's saying.

"It is… his previous teammate's chakra… weakened and isolated. He~she bit her lip~ he decided to go and help her" with her last words she looked down again with her _glassy _eyes hiding behind her _glasses._

The God of Shinobis smiled so brightly that his eyes closed-Naruto style

"Well I think that I wasn't wrong about the Uchiha's love" he smiled to himself.

Tobirama frowned and let a "Tch" come out.

Minato smirked and turned to his own thoughts _Have you Naruto found out your love yet? _

"With all my respect I think we should head to the battlefield as soon as possible. I'm sure that Sasuke-san will return right away". Orochimaru was giving each and everyone a devil smile.

_And with that they all returned to their previous pace ,everyone sinking in their own thoughts as they swiftly jumped through the trees._


	3. Chapter 3

Ηe still refused to believe that it was her, though while he was approaching the spot that radiated the _warm_ chakra he was becoming more and more sure that it was hers.

After some rapid jumping and running through the forest he reached his destination. There in an open spot, against a tree trunk, she was lying beaten up and bruised-blood running through various scars. He found himself stunned while he was leaning against a tree staring at her and reminiscing all the adventures they had been through. He didn't realize that he had stayed in that position for quite a while. He approached the spot were she was left unconscious and reached for her hand that remained still next to her hip. He enfolded it in his and gently squeezed it wishing everything was like they were before. He wished she was the same annoying, loud, bright, _unbroken _girl she used to be.

He sat next to her and examined her for any fatal injuries-not that he knew much of medics- he could at least tell if her life was in danger. Her chakra level was low, though she seemed to be able to recover in a short period. Suddenly all the ecstasy that was running through his veins only moments ago and motivated him to rush into the battlefield and _kill_ the ones that made him suffer, had just disappeared. He felt a warmness in his heart he had to feel in years. This was partially the reason he had left Konoha, and his friends. They made him feel warm, happy and he was supposed to be full of hatred in order to defeat his brother. He was supposed to detest everybody that stood in his way of vengeance but he simply could not hate Naruto and Sakura-that's why he had to leave.

He felt her hand under his move and he turned his eyes to her face, observing her as she slowly pushed her eyebrows together and opened her eyes.

He stood up and created a shadow over her sight in order to not be blinded by the sunlight.

As soon as her eyes fell on him and recognized him, she stood up-while cursing the pain in her ribs- and held her kunai in a defense stance.

"Are you here to finish what you started?" she spoke with cracked, painful voice.

_The illusion was over, she was not happy nor unbroken_, he thought bitterly while looking away- up to the clouds. His expression apathetic.

"What? You ignore me _again? _Don't i even deserve _a_ _bit _of your attention?" she was ready to cry-he could see it as he lifted his head and his eyes met hers.

"Sakura…" his tone was steady

"Just finish me off already. I can't stand it anymore… I know the state I'm in… I just defeated a thousand zetsus and of course cannot defeat you… even if I was healthy…" her words were fading away as well as her hope.

He stared at her, she seemed so vulnerable-a porcelain doll easily broken. That's what she was he remembered. He was a protector-he had a vow to protect everyone dear to him though he couldn't keep his promise. Even if it irritated her, he always _loved_ to protect her. Well that porcelain doll had just defeated a thousand zetsus he reminded himself-he smirked at that.

"Why do you stand there? Do you enjoy watching me suffering? If I cannot retrieve you from your darkness it would be better if you just killed me" she sadly smiled- cutting him from his thoughts.

He looked her for once more with pitiful eyes this time. She was on the ground, one hand keeping her from not lying down and the other holding her ribs tight.

Had he hurt her _that _much?

He slowly approached her and sat on his knees. He slowly lifted his hand to touch her rib but was soon pushed backwards by a _strong_ slap.

"You are hurt" he mumbled as he regained his composure, swept the blood that ran from his nose and stood up, reaching for her once more

"Yeah… your win will count less if I am not powerful enough to stand? You can strangle me easier this time!" her words kept hurting him.

He just stood by her-in a longer distance though as her previous burst was kinda _painful._ She had grown up considerably, both physically but mainly mentally. She had curves now and her face had lost its childish features. She was also stronger now. He smirked as he examined her from top to bottom

"I promised that I will protect those dear to me, that I will not be useless, that I will not depend on anyone, that I won't cry again… but you…you are always there to make my wishes disappear, my dreams crumble down"

She let the tears roll her face and tightened her grip to her ribs as the sobs made her body shake.


	4. Chapter 4

The hokages reached the battle area and everybody's mood worsened when they saw the condition all the ninjas were in. Minato looked through the crowd in order to see something _orange _ but he couldn't recognize any-so-similar-to-his-blonde hair. He then shifted his gaze into many people gathered around a single one that radiated warm chakra. With cheers they lifted him in the air and began shouting "Hero, hero!"

They guy that was so loved was no one else than his own son. Minato could not describe how happy he felt. He walked up to him and joined his voice with the other people. Naruto then caught a bright sparkle and turned his head to see him. He was most certainly stunned and surprise dominated over his whisker facial features. With a jump he was standing on the ground looking directly to his father. His tears were about to shed and this time he had no anger at all.

"Dad…" he sobbed as he hugged the 4rth Hokage and continued crying, squeezing even more.

"Son…" he returned the embrace closing his eyes, proud overwhelming him.

"Dad… I'm sorry for last time" he hesitantly continued

"Don't be. I should be sorry for leaving you alone and unprotected. You, whatsoever made it perfectly, I'm so proud of what you've done son"

The ninjas around Naruto and Minato were surprised as hell. Of course they had no idea that Naruto was actually the Yondaime Hokage's offspring and some of them-especially the elders regretted the old times when they mistreated the fox.

"Naruto… I have a present for you" at that Minato pulled back and smiled at his son in the same way he returned it…yeah definitely Naruto's smile was his father's.

Hashirama was wandering around the battlefield with a hasky smile on his face and curiousness depicted all over his characteristics.

The most ninjas were stunned, unaware of the God of Shinobis' true nature, bowing before him and murmuring respectful greetings.

Hashirama turned around and looked them in the eyes with that goofy smile, suggesting to stand up.

"Oh you young people are so serious about this, aren't you?" he jokingly said

"I'm just really proud that you are the next generation of Konoha and I want you to know that I believe you will make it, restore our village and recover from this war" he pointed, a bit more formally-if possible with Hashi.

"Aren't they great Tobi?" he punched his little brother on the forearm teasingly, irritating the whole shit out of him

"Tch yeah… such young people! Damn you Orochimaru" he frowned and crossed his arms.

Then the two Senju Brothers turned their attention to their other "teammate" who was surrounded by so many Konoha shinobis. They were, obviously moved, crying and hugging him like, if they let go, he would disappear. He was holding them like a father, squeezing and making the embrace tighter as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"Well it looks like little Hiruzen performed his role as the Hokage perfectly, don't you think?" he turned to his brother for once more.

Tobirama nodded.

The old team taka members gathered awkwardly around their old "sensei". Orochimaru's appearance with the Hokages wasn't unnoticed, yet everybody wished to meet them, greet them, _hug _them. They had so many feelings:from respect and acknowledgement to love and caring. They were the ones to guide them and protect them… they were the **_Fathers of Konoha_** and the gap they left when they passed away, was enormous to be filled.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo just stared at the people, being excited about the Hokages' arrival, laughing and cheering, not giving a damn about how or why they came, it just mattered that they came when they were mostly needed.

This happiness would be disturbed though when explanations would be given, details about the war, what the _Uchihas_ had to do with it(this part would be very interesting to the Senju Brothers) and of course one of the biggest accomplishments in the Ninja History-the alliance between the countries.

_For now they could just enjoy their arrival_.

**NOTES:**

**Okay so it's been a while and i really didn't expect you guys to read my story since it is my first one :')  
So i was obviously waiting for Kishi's chapter but this was NOT what i've been waiting 2 weeks for...anyway i'll just continue with my own story:3 i am sure that you wanted to read the Sasusaku chapter but i just wished to show what's the condition in the battlefield and how everybody would react at the Hokages' arrival... anyway i'll try to upload the Sasusaku chapter right away.  
i would also like to thank #zsasusaku and #Peanut Buddy for their reviews:DD  
reviews are more than welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing her suffer like this.

"Sakura, we really need to talk" he whispered-loud enough just for her to hear.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with you anyway? Shouldn't you be at the battlefield _killing_ us? I am all alone here and I cannot put much of a fight to please you" she answered while leaning back to the trunk-closed eyes from the pain.

"How long do you think you'll need before you can heal yourself?" he continued steady

"I don't know… 30 minuites probably… you are willing to wait that much just to figh-"

"Shut up already" he disrupted her, though his tone was not as stiff as his words. He didn't mean to hurt her _again_, she obviously could not see through him.

"I'm now on your side" he continued with the same calm voice of his.

Sakura's eyes wide-opened and those emerald orbs met his, examined him if he was telling the truth. With a quick move, she stood up and clenched her punch.

"Why are you messing with my head again? Cut the nonsense already-"

Her feet could no longer hold her and she fell forwards. Sasuke opened his embrace and caught her in the midair, one hand under her neck and the other supporting her legs. He smirked and closed his eyes as he bitterly reminisced _that night._ He walked up to another tree with a bigger trunk and made an effort to lie her down. Yet, she was _protesting_, grabbing his clothes, shouting saying stuff he didn't even bother to hear.

"Tch, Sakura you really are more cooperative when unconscious" he said teasingly-well as much as an Uchiha can- as he finally placed her on the ground and sat besides her.

Sakura looked up to him with her mouth agape opened and horror taking over her facial characteristics. She then clenched her teeth and leaned forwards. She brought her knees to her belly and buried her face in her hands. She was now sobbing, letting all the tears she was holding back for the past years.

Sasuke's expression softened as he cursed himself for bringing up that topic _now_. He really could never guess how much she was hurt back then.

"Sakura I didn't mean it like that. I am here now, I'm telling you the truth" he tried to explain himself but was disrupted by her sudden reaction. She enveloped her hands around his neck and squeezed tightly as she continued crying on his shoulder. She was hanging on him as if she wasn't willing to let go, as if he was just a clone and would soon disappear or turn into dust. Sasuke felt weird with this close touch after so many years. _That's Sakura_ he though and smirked while he hesitantly closed his own hands around her waist. And they stayed like this for a long time, then when he felt her tears decrease, he pulled back slowly and looked into her wet eyes-hands resting on her hips.

"I'm sorry for everything" he said, avoiding eye contact. She giggled.

"I was starting to lose hope" her smile disappeared.

They stared at each others' eyes, speaking through them.

"I think I am okay now… I can heal the injuries" she broke the silence first.

She took a step back and started concentrating her green chakra on her hand, stitching back tissues and closing wounds. He was looking at her startled. He knew she was a worthy medic nin but didn't expect that much. She was now fully concentrated at what she was doing. Her eyes following every scar she healed, biting her tongue, eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't realize he was staring at her for so long, leaning his head against his punch. How could she be still the same yet so _different?_

Once she finished she turned her attention back to him, causing him to change position and regain composure ~arrogance on~ .

"Oh I'm sorry do you have any wounds?" she asked with a caring tone.

"No, I'm fine. Are you done?" he replied with his cool expression. He then opened one of his closed eyes to see her and smirked when he saw her smile. He then brought his body closer.

"Sakura, I told you we need to talk" he said more seriously.

"Anything you want Sasuke" she replied.

_And with that he explained to her the truth about his brother…about the Uchiha Massacre… about Obito… about the Hokages' reanimation- he actually enjoyed watching her surprised face as he continued with what had happened… her mouth forming expressions as interesting parts of the story were told. Sasuke had drowned his feelings before a long time. He was sure he had none left but as he narrated what he's been past all these years, his heart stiffened. His expression was getting more and more distant and his eyes even colder. She noticed it._

"Sasuke-kun" she said as she embraced him for once more.

"I really didn't know" she said from the crook of his neck. She then felt him shiver under her hug. She immediately pulled back and looked for his eyes.

"Sasuke…" she tenderly whispered as she saw him trying not to shed _a_ tear.

"You must hate me! Everyone must hate me! I am a disgrace for the Uchihas. All this time I thought I was making my own choices yet I was just manipulated… from my brother, Orochimaru, Obito… I just did what they wanted me to. I _killed _ my brother, I bet my body with Orochimaru, I hurt everybody that meant something to me! I was too weak to protect the ones I _loved". _

He didn't know he was so many feelings suppressed. He was shaking, he had to feel _this_ vulnerable since the massacre.

"Sasuke I don't hate you. I never did… even when you tried to…" her voice faded and his eyes looked at her with regret and sorrow. It would be best if she didn't bring up _that_ topic as well. She scoffed and continued.

"Even after all this… I still l-"

"Don't" he interrupted her with sadness on his face.

"Don't waste it on me. You deserve someone better. We don't have to be that way. I'm coming back, I'll be there for you but I know I don't deserve you" and with that he hugged her, closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

"But Sasuke…" she protested.

"Sakura… thank you for everything" he wouldn't let her finish because if she did, _he wouldn't be able to refuse this time_.

**NOTES:**

**Well here is the sasusaku chapter. In the beginning i thought i could make it 2 chapters but then, you deserve your sasusaku "big" chapter after all this time ;] So we are about to head back to the battlefield and watch some shit happen there. Upcoming battle! Hashimada time as well (i'll enjoy this one) and i will add a fictional character :$ Don't worry you will love her! (spoilers) anyway sorry for "lemonade" Sasuke but i'll make up for this scene with another one near the end ;)  
special thanks to #****aphoenixmask and #OtakuGirl21  
****reviews are more than welcome(:**


End file.
